Filth
by Naomi-Shouten
Summary: Before there was a hunter, there was a hidden past. He was a child of shunned lineage; a descendant of darkness. Preitel was born into an era of peace, that is, until the child's own inner demons thrived for his destruction...


Disclaimer: If I actually created/owned VHD, I wouldn't be making a pointless fic to post up here. I'd be doing something else worth while my time... XD  
  
Author's Blahness: Well, this would be a first VHD fic for me. See the joy bloom. I decided to relax this fine Thursday evening, and managed to type up a longgggg chapter. Well, at least, it's long to me. This would be a reflection on D's past, and what I believe took place all those unknown childhood years for our silent hunter. It's peaceful, should you put it that way, for now, but it gets quite... morbid as it goes on. Heh heh. Either read this and be happy, or don't read it at all. It isn't my problem if you don't like my stuff.  
  
Advanced Warning: My computer loves to harass me, therefore the spacing is fucked up every time I want to break off a paragraph with a dashed line or something. GRRRR!!! Otherwise, enjoy... I guess...  
  
+ + +  
  
Death was evident. Ripples of icy winds radiated within the shadowed void, repeating their slow, slithering movements over and over again. It was a night of forbidden laws, an era of outcast and rejection. Crimson stained clouds swallowed the silver moon, sheathing the once cherished loom of light into utter darkness. Such unexplainable chaos was born, revealing the destined truth...  
  
...the child was born...  
  
+ + +  
  
The screaming ceased. It was a cold, empty night as the deranged woman collapsed heavily upon the blood stained covers, exhausted from her labor. Hours became minutes as her life began to slowly drain, and molded into another.  
  
"Miss, miss... can you hear me?" a gentle voice murmured.  
  
The young woman opened her silver eyes. The midwife smiled comfortingly back at her, a small bundle of movement lying in her blood soaked arms. The young woman shifted upon the cot, a small smile touching her pale lips. Though her strength and health dramatically decreased, nothing would stop her from seeing the child.  
  
"...congratulations, miss. It's a boy."  
  
If words could explain the newly acclaimed mother's expression, it was utter joy. Endless days of excruciating pain, agony, and rejected comfort was all forgotten and left behind as her porpoise of survival greeted her. She was a mother. She had a son.  
  
The midwife rose to the exhausted mother's side, lowering the silent child into her own arms. And for the first time, the newborn child opened his eyes.  
  
It was a moment of astonishment as the gasping midwife took a step backwards, watching the newborn child gazed emptily at its mother, silent as the chaotic winds outdoors. The child's eyes... were crimson red.  
  
The young woman just smiled, stroking the child's arm affectionately as it gazed at her with unnatural maturity.  
  
"Welcome to the darkness, my little one."  
  
+ + +  
  
Vampire Hunter D  
  
+ Filth +  
  
"Preitel, son, why don't you help your brother clean the stable?" an elderly man spoke, adding another layer of stripped wood upon the damaged roof.  
  
From the distance, a young boy starred emptily at his father, dark hair covering hidden eyes as he comprehended the request. Unknown to the elderly man, the child saw his nervous stirs of gnarled fingers as the silence replied back to him. Within seconds, the pale child turned around, slowly walking forth for the stable at the very edge of the field.  
  
It was a mild day that early summer. The sun was briefly covered by cotton stained clouds, letting lose various breezes and drafts every now and then. As the young boy ventured to his brothers aid, several of the farm's horses grazed out further into the pasture, somewhat avoiding his passing. Emotionless, the child paid no heed to such behavior. Unfortunately, he was used to being avoided.  
  
Almost a foot's range from the two story stable of stalls, deranged clatters and thumps bounced off from inside, making Preitel's sensitive ears ring in annoyance. Silent, he resumed to go inside, catching a brief glimpse of a short, rather chubby boy struggling to drag a newly bought horse into an empty stall.  
  
"Aghhh!!! Stupid horse!!! Come ON!!! Go into the stall!" the short boy yelled frantically, eventually using his back to push the massive creature.  
  
Making little sound, Preitel walked towards the horse, slowly trailing a pale hand over its side. Almost immediately, the horse moved forwards, sending Preitel's cursing brother flying upon his sweat covered face.  
  
"AHHH!!! Hey, what's the big idea?!" the collapsed boy shrieked, throwing himself up (with some difficulty) and starring angrily at the moving horse.  
  
Still silent as ever, Preitel shrugged past his angered brother, closing the stall and turning back around.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I could have done it myself! You just have to do everything right, don't you?"  
  
Preitel just starred at him, face veiled in an expressionless mask.  
  
His brother snorted. "Feh, you're a freak! I don't know why father let's you stay with us... let alone consider you his second son! I mean, look at you! You're too pale! Your ears are pointed! And you... are too QUIET!!! Why don't you go back where ever you came from?!"  
  
Evidently, more silence greeted the furious boy's awaited response, with a few hushed grunts and mumbling of horses in the background.  
  
Though the pale child resumed with a lifeless mask, he knew his heart tinged with an unseen pain... like another scar was being applied to his soul. His brother, seemingly fed up with his strange behavior, brushed past him, mumbling and growling as he made way for his biological father.  
  
As Preitel watched him leave, his mind echoed back his venomous words. Finally straightening his posture, the young boy narrowed his eyes, and left the stable.  
  
* * *  
  
"Boys, come now... we must get ready for our departure. We have a full list of needed parts for the generator! Andrias, put the rifle away..."  
  
It was daybreak. As usual, the small family was getting ready for a gentle trip towards Anderson Village, a few miles north from the farm. The two brothers had recently finished cleaning the stables (or more so, Preitel had), tending the fields, and took a small break in child's play. Whilst Andrias played about with an empty rifle, Preitel occupied himself by sitting upon an old oak tree, starring emptily out into the fields. Though his brother threatened to shoot him with an imaginary bullet, the silent child presumed with his daydreaming. And what he dreamed of? Even Preitel didn't know...  
  
"Preitel! Son, make haste! We don't want to be returning home in utter darkness."  
  
Returning to reality, Preitel quickly leapt from the twenty foot tree, landing effortlessly upon the earth. Andrias snorted.  
  
"Show off..."  
  
"Now, now. Andrias, I want you to get a small pouch. It's in the kitchen, we're going to need it for some herbs."  
  
Andrias' blue eyes widened. "More? Is... Is your leg alright?"  
  
Preitel glanced over at his father, eyes dull.  
  
The elderly man smiled, patting his left leg, which was wrapped with strips of cloth. "Ah, don't fret, boy. I just need them at night. The pain isn't too much."  
  
Again, his red haired son reflected fear. His father chuckled.  
  
"Andrias! Don't be a worrywart, we're going to be late. The market's only open for a few more hours."  
  
Nodding slowly, the short boy trotted past his brother, eyes narrowing as he glowered at him. Ignoring his gestures all together, Preitel helped his father get onto the wagon. The horses were already harnessed for travel, four altogether, two of them getting sour from age and two newly added recruits. The new ones were of a new pedigree: they were bred in Latharnos, and were much more updated then the other two. Depending on their cooperation, the trip was going to be a quick one.  
  
Moments went by as Andrias huffed back to the wagon, taking a heavy seat next to Preitel, handing his father the pouch.  
  
"Ah, good then." The elderly man replied, smiling. Grasping the reins, he flicked his wrists, causing the horses to jump and move forwards.  
  
* * *  
  
Preitel stirred somewhat, feeling a little uncomfortable as the wagon entered the humble town. The wagon creaked constantly as it strode over the cobblestone path. Most of the houses were old and rundown, nearly resembling an old German village in the early 1800's. The streets were filled with people, each and every wandering spirit smiling and chattering away with another companion or spouse. Andrias had nodded off some time ago, and leaned against his brother's shoulder, snoring skillfully. If it wasn't for the numerous people about town that made Preitel so nervous, it was his brother.  
  
Yawning, the elderly man smiled at the two siblings before coming to a complete stop before the market. The horses grunted as he released the reigns, sliding slowly from the creaky seat and onto the unnatural earth bellow.  
  
"Preitel," he murmured, picking up the pouch and a few other bags. "Go ahead and see Mrs. Jensen. Her shop should still be open at this hour. I want you to pick up some fruits and meats. And don't let your brother carry it all again,"  
  
Nodding, the pale child nudged his drooling brother, taking a quiet step onto the street.  
  
"Wha-? Er, oh. Ok, ok; I'm up!"  
  
Preitel walked down the street, with a moody brother at his heels, eyes averted to the cobblestone earth as he passed starring pedestrians. A small group of children, possibly around his age, murmured hushed whispers and giggles as they passed. Andrias rolled his eyes.  
  
"See? Nobody likes you. You're lucky you even have me around."  
  
As the two wandered towards a small cottage with draping grape vines about the hatched roof, a young girl with wild platinum blond hair turned her head as they passed. Wearing a simple pair of torn pants and a lose shirt (with torn off sleeves), a mysterious grin touched her lips as she strode up to Preitel.  
  
On queue, the handsome boy turned around, emotionless.  
  
"Hey, Prei! Watch'a doing?"  
  
"Grace? What are you doing here?" Andrias retorted.  
  
The young girl snorted. "Maybe because I live here, stupid!" Shaking her head, she glanced back at her silent companion, smirking.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while. Food shopping again?"  
  
Preitel glanced at her for a moment, his eyes reflecting some light. "Yes."  
  
"Hey, you actually said something! Good job. Mind if I join you?" Grace smiled humorously.  
  
"Yes," Andiras remarked, folding his arms.  
  
Grace glared at him. "I didn't ask for your opinion, tomato."  
  
The red haired boy spluttered at the girl's comment, turning beet red. "I- I'M NOT A TOMATO!"  
  
As Grace laughed proudly at his embarrassment, Preitel smiled somewhat, before entering the cottage entitled "Mrs. Jensen's Haven".  
  
"Twenty rubles? Is that going to be enough?" Andrias asked outwardly as they approached the entrance. The door sent off a small chime as it struck the silver bell from above.  
  
"Sounds alright to me. Remember, my mom sells things at a good price here," Grace replied, striding past Andrias and to the middle of the room.  
  
It was a descent sized shop, two stories high, downstairs open for business and upstairs a small homing area for the owner and her daughter. Various shelves, barrels, and boxes were filled with exotic foods. It was a busy place to be during the summer.  
  
Grace wandered over to a medium sized woman, consisting of dark chocolate hair and the greenest eyes a human could bare. Wearing a simple light cotton violet dress, the middle aged woman turned around, smiling sweetly at her daughter.  
  
"Hello, dear. Did you get the eggs?"  
  
Grace's face twitched. "Oh. Er... well, I will, but I got something else!"  
  
Her mother blinked, clearly miffed. "And what's that?"  
  
Grace threw her arms dramatically towards the two brothers, smiling. "Customers!"  
  
Her mother chuckled. "Yes, just what I need. Now why don't you go get the EGGS I wanted instead of CUSTOMERS."  
  
"Er, righty-o!" Grace quickly dashed from the room, grinning sheepishly at Preitel, and ignoring his brothers mocking giggles. "Back in a few minutes!"  
  
"What a ditz." Andrias retorted, shaking his head.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Andrias jumped, ducking from sight as Preitel wandered over to the shop keeper. Grace's mother smiled. "Ah, Eric's youngest son. Let me see, more fruits and meats today?" Ms. Jensen questioned, her voice muffled as she disappeared into the storage room.  
  
Preitel nodded, slightly turning his head at starring customers. Passing adults kept a strained distance from him. It was always the same. People never wanted to talk to him, not like his brother or father. As the child outcast waited patiently, two noticeable shoppers starred at him from the distance. It was a little boy and his mother. "Mommy, look at him!" the boy remarked, pointing a finger at his direction. "I want pointy ears like he does!"  
  
The boy's mother, clearly appalled, covered her son's mouth, turning around and scolding him. "I don't want you near that child. He's dangerous..." Preitel picked up from the muffled whispers.  
  
As the tension rose, Mrs. Jensen returned from the back room, two bags full of food. "There we go. It goes a lot faster when you get some special delivery service," she winked, handing them over to him.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured, ignoring the boy's persistent stares and the nervous mother's scolding.  
  
"Ah, thank you, kiddo. I'd better find your father, it's getting quite dark outside. Time sure does fly, doesn't it?"  
  
Preitel nodded, turning around and handing a bag to his awaiting brother.  
  
"Awwww, why do I have to get the heavy one?"  
  
A few minutes went by as the two siblings approached the wagon, where their father waited patiently. Surprisingly, the sun had already settled, giving hint to the chaotic pastels of ocean blue and violet high within the heavens. Andrias was already beside his father while Preitel gazed upwards. Somehow, the child found the most relaxing peace while watching the heavens...  
  
"Father, did you get the tools?"  
  
"I sure did. And they were surely expensive... greedy little bastards. Well, enough bickering, get into the wagon. Did you get the food?"  
  
Preitel placed the heavy bag into the back open carriage, putting Andrias' share in as well (since he couldn't lift it up as high). Eric smiled.  
  
"Good, good! How time moves by so quickly... the sun has already vanished behind the mountains. I knew we should have come here earlier... oh well. I'm sure the horses won't get troubled by the lack of light."  
  
Andrias climbed onto the seat, grasping the reigns as his father sat next to him. But Preitel remained on the street. His father raised a brow curiously. "Preitel? Something a matter?"  
  
Silence.  
  
The pale child didn't move. His heart was racing. And he didn't even know why. His eyes could see something off in the distance... nearly a few leagues from town. It was moving far too fast to be identified, which made him feel unnerved. He could nearly taste it... a bizarre, bitter taste. And the atmosphere around it... it seemed familiar. The boy's heart thrived beneath his chest even faster. Why was he afraid? Why was it so familiar?  
  
Then it hit him. It tasted like copper. Fluid metal. His stomach turned. He hated that taste... And yet, he loved it.  
  
Preitel's emerald green eyes narrowed as he gazed intently at the rapidly approaching darkened shape. And it's atmosphere. He knew why it was so familiar. It came from his nightmares. That twisted, morbid vibe of emptiness and darkness.  
  
Again, Preitel's father questioned him. Not even a stir. Andrias starred up at his father, bored.  
  
"See? I told you he was weird."  
  
The elderly man scowled at his crude son until his aged eyes could see the approaching figure as well. "What in God's name..." he whispered, standing from the seat.  
  
Andrias jumped, scurrying over the seat to stare at it as well. "What is that thing? It's moving far too fast to be a carriage. Isn't it?"  
  
The figure distorted itself suddenly, blurring into a deranged shadow and blurring from sight. Preitel stopped breathing.  
  
"Father, what is-"  
  
"Son, I want you to go get Michael."  
  
Andrias blinked. "But, why? He's an old man, he isn't the sheriff anymore..."  
  
"I trust that old man far more than the punk ass kid that took his place! Now I want you to go get him. I don't think this approaching thing is what we think it is."  
  
Stunned by his father's harsh tone, the spoiled child darted to the main building in the middle of the market, every so often glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Eric starred at his frozen son. "Preitel, I want you to go with him. I'd feel much safer if you did so."  
  
Silence.  
  
Eric furrowed his whitening brow. "Preitel, are you listening?"  
  
The boy's head finally turned. And for the first time in his life, Eric saw fear in the child's emerald eyes. "It's coming."  
  
Eric swallowed nervously. "What is?"  
  
"...my nightmare."  
  
Before he could even question the boy, a tall man was suddenly in front of Preitel, golden eyes gleaming, starring emptily at the paralyzed child.  
  
+ + +  
  
Naomi: Well. That was a long one. Pardon the slowwwwwww pace. It should be picking up around next chapter, if people wish for a continuance.  
  
D: ...  
  
Naomi: *blinks* Are you always this silent?  
  
D: ...  
  
Naomi: *groans* Well, that's it for now. Review if you wish, or go "flame" it if you must. Then again, not all people like your works. Why is it that "flamers" find the utmost joy in criticizing grammar errors or your writing skills...?  
  
D's Symboit: Welllll, I don't BLAME them for... not "flaming" it! Like we really like being put into a fictional story! Honestly, you humans and your spare time hobbies... I say burn it! BURN IT!!!! *psychotic laughter is heard from D's now clenched fist*  
  
Naomi: Uh... I think you got the wrong concept under "flaming"...  
  
D: ... 


End file.
